Motochika Chōsokabe/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Motochika Chōsokabe. Samurai Warriors 2 *"History will turn before me." *"History, can you hear the cries of those who have no voices?" *"History will not forget my name!" *"Make way!" *"In your soul..." *"Cool off!" *"No one will forget my name." *"It's time for the bat to bare his fangs." *"Prepare to have your soul shaken." *"Keep fighting until history swallows you whole." *"What need have I of growing stronger?" *"You're gone." *"Hmm... Impressive." *"Very good." *"Excellent." *"If my name were to disappear here. Then so be it." Samurai Warriors 3 *"The sounds of our rebellion will echo through the annals of history." *"My ballad of destruction." *"Perfect." *"That's more like it. My fire burns within me. I must keep going!" *"My fangs sink in deeper yet." *"Your time in this realm is finished." *"Can you feel it? Your time is at an end." *"Another foe gone, without a trace." *"Rebellion echoes across the battlefield." *"Your time in this realm is finished." *"My soul pulses with the rhythm of battle." *"The battle today was one of the grandest I have ever seen." Warriors Orochi 2 *"No one will forget my name..." *"Wanna get hurt?" *"Accept..." *"To the abyss..." *"...In your soul." *"Make way!" *"Encore!" *"Resist - the history of this world has not yet been written." *"Resist." *"You're gone." *"My name shall echo through history." *"History inspires because of warriors like you." *"You show the spirit that made your land great." *"Excellent." *"Hmm, impressive." *"Very good.If my name is to disappear here, then so be it!" *"You have my thanks." *"I owe you a debt of gratitude, which will be paid." *"It's time for the bat to bare his fangs." *"Rebellion is in my blood... I cannot simply die." *"Swallowed whole by the tides of history..." *"The goddess of thunder has descended to the earth!" *"Your thunder shakes the battlefield." *"To be rescued by you, is an honor." *"Ha! Devour the enemy whole!" *"Truly a devil of the battlefield." *"Rescue from the devil...?" *"You need no words of praise from me." *"I sense the rebellious spirit in you too." *"Thank you, my uncultured friend." *"Beauty, refinement and might - you have it all." *"The harmony of your flute echoes to my soul." *"We shall play together..." *"Are you prepared to make this battle your last?" *"A true ogre of the battlefield..." *"You have bested me, and there is no shame in this death..." *"Come, shadow. Bury me if you can." *"The bat's fangs have no bite against the shadow..." *"You fight well, shadow..." *"You play well. But it shall be your funeral dirge." *"Play for me again some time..." *"Play for me... Until death takes me..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Can you hear it? It's the cries of those who have no voice." *"Our victory echoes throughout the land!" *"I can hear the voices... They are whispering to my very soul!" *"Impressive!" *"I shall violently etch my existence into the record of this age!" *"Please take this. My soul tells me that it belongs to you." *"Impressive!" *"Did you find my request offensive? I sense a rebellious spirit within you!" *"The last battle served as a most amazing stage... A crowd of enemies were intoxicated by my music and fell in battle." *"Recently, I haven't been to battle much. The voice of my instrument demands to be heard on the greatest of stages!" *"Lately, I've been touring the battlefields a lot. You know me, I'm always ready to play on request." *"This is a lovely party. Perhaps I should regale you all with a song of everlasting friendship." *"Your time in this realm is finished." *"My rebellious spirit cannot be tamed!" *"None can match your spirit!" *"You have reached new heights of excellence, Mitsuhide!" *"Yoshimoto, your elegance is without peer!" *"Wenji, you are the most talented woman in the Three Kingdoms!" *"Liu Shan, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"My rebellious spirit burns brightest in the face of adversity!" *"Time has brought us together for a reason, to see what we can create..." *"Heh, I can feel the beat of your heroic deeds." *"Heh, I can hear the melody of your battles." *"Can't leave an ally in need, eh?" *"Come all this way to save me, have you? Most interesting!" *"Do you mean to stand in the way of my defiant performance?!" *"I can feel your relentless determination..." *"Yes, run free, Mitsuhide..." *"I am awash in the sea of your benevolence." *"Your daring footwork is one of a kind." *"Are you here intentionally or by chance?" *"Your music resonates within my spirit." *"You've come... Let us play together." *"You aren't the fool you make yourself out to be." *"Have you come to save me, Liu Shan?" *"I can feel my spirit moving to the beat of your heroic deeds!" *"Heh, I can hear the melody of your battles. Let your spirit scream without restraint!" *"Can't ignore an ally in need, eh? I appreciate the intrusion." *"Came all this way to save me, did you? I'll return the favor next time." *"Are you trying to crash my defiant performance? Let's see who can carry the stronger tune!" *"I was spellbound by your relentless determination... Looks like I am still too weak." *"Keep running free, Mitsuhide. Doubt makes you weak. Commit yourself to the battle!" *"I find myself adrift in the sea of your benevolence. So be it!" *"Your skill at kemari is a thing to behold. Even our foes are bewildered by your footwork." *"Did you come to help, or just by chance? Either way, let us play our melody together!" *"Your music moves my spirit with notes that are by turn gentle and violent." *"So you've come... Let us play a song to mourn the passing of those who will fall today." *"You may play the fool, but your spirit reveals the truth." *"So Liu Shan has come to save me. It seems my cry of desperation reached you." *"Heh, your fierce ambition threatens to snatch me up in its talons like an eagle!" *"Bewitching as always... My eyes are riveted to you and this battlefield!" *"I can feel our souls resonating... Let our deeds be remembered through the ages!" *"We shall carve the proof of our existences upon the face of this bizarre world." *"Don't hold back. Though our hands become soaked in blood we shall remain true to ourselves!" *"So be it! Surpass me and live on in legend!" *"Good, Mitsuhide, let the rebellious warrior spirit hidden within you run free!" *"Never fear! I won't leave you alone, no matter what may happen in this strange realm." *"The defiant flames within that ball of yours have set my soul ablaze... So be it!" *"Your ball cries out to me in a voice that is not a voice, beseeching me to live!" *"The world will tremble at the memory of the sounds your delicate hands produce!" *"I've been waiting for you. Let us boldly give voice to our spirits!" *"Yes, Liu Shan! Now is the time to discard your veil of foolishness!" *"You are deaf to the cries of the dead, but hear the voices of the living full well. Excellent!" *"Let's see how prepared you are to face me." *"No, not yet... You are not on my level yet!" *"Impressive! I see you have trained well for this. This battle makes my spirit burn with rebellion!" *"Mitsuhide, do not falter. Fight." *"You must have conviction in this world of evil. Rebel. That is all you can do." *"Very well then, Mitsuhide... I will fight you with all I have!" *"I'd like very much to play some kemari with you." *"The kemari ball lands softly on your foot. Truly the touch of a master. Impressive!" *"Okay, warm-ups are over. I'll show you how a true game of kemari is played!" *"Let me hear the melody of your soul as it resonates." *"I sense a faint sadness within your beauty... My soul is nearly captivated by your song. Impressive!" *"Quite the stunning performance! Now it's your turn to listen to my requiem of the soul!" *"Let's begin. I want to find out who you really are." *"The world thinks of you as a fool... Are these stunning attacks truly yours?" *"You hide your true self in the shadows, but I will expose you mercilessly!" *"Let us decorate this stage with the blood of battle!" *"Very well! I will rebel against even fate itself!" *"Impressive! Show me your true will!" *"Very well! Let's play until our souls shred!" Ultimate *"Sterkenburg, you are a true knight indeed!" *"Your spirit motivates us all, Steken." *"Have you come to join my resistance, Steken?" *"Your spirit motivates us all, Steken. The enemy trembles before your very presence." *"Have you come to join my resistance, Steken? I guess you knights possess your own rebellious streak." *"The knight's path that you follow causes my soul to burn brightly. I love how you fight against the age we live in!" *"It is time to test your resilience against the age. Let us play a melody that shakes the battlefield to its very core!" *"My rebellious melody will shake your very soul to its core." *"I knew there was a hint of rebellion within you. Now, aspire to rage against the times we face!" *"I'm impressed with your sense of conviction! Use it to unleash the soul that resides within you!" *"Excellent! A conversation between two souls is more than capable of being held on the battlefield." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Let's play this melody, fiercely!" *"Cry out, for the shadows who have lost their voices." *"Han Dang... Let us fight with true passion!" *"Let our souls ring out!" *"I went training alone. Just like my past transformation from gentle child to demonic pirate, even in this strange new world I will continue my evolution! Gloriously!" *"I played for the assembled group, and I felt it! Their voiceless shouts of joy! Their surging passion! Souls clashing with souls, ah, it was a wonderful performance!" Pokémon Conquest *"Shall we begin?" *"I can hear the rhythm of fate." *"Let's go..." *"Still asleep... Pah." *"Cannot move, it seems." *"One more push for glory." *"We are struggling..." *"(Attack). Do it." *"Time for my (Item)..." *"March to my beat..." *"So (Pokémon) has chosen me. Very well." *"Ignore my outstretched hand, will you? Very well." *"There is no place for halfheartedness on the battlefield... (Pokémon) and I will fight until the bitter end." *"So this is it..." *"Very well..." *"Very well. You play your own melody. I respect that." *"No matter what trials I may face, I will resist with all my might." *"We shall resist until our voices can be heard no more..." *"Fine. We'll put our bonds to the test on the battlefield." *"Come." *"We have met with considerable resistance, but the conflict will end today. Victory will be ours." *"It's me that you want? Very well." *"It seems there's no reason for me to remain in this army." *"How long it seems since I went into battle..." *"I'm off. There's nothing worth hanging around for here." *"We are to part ways...? Very well." *"I'd like to go on a training trip to help build up (Pokémon)'s strength." *"I want to become familiar with more Pokémon. Will you allow me to take a trip?" *"Yes, it's for the best. I'll leave immediately." *"Oh... Fine." *"I've returned. It appears that (Pokémon) has grown much stronger." *"I've returned. I brought (Pokémon) with me." *"I feel a chill. This must be a cold. What is needed now is medicine." *"A chill. This must be that cold from the neighboring kingdom. What is needed now is medicine." *"Hay fever... Everything would be fine if I had some hayfever pills..." *"I feel the heat. Yet (Pokémon) appears to like it." *"I feel the cold. Yet (Pokémon) appears to like it." *"It seems the rain is pleasing to (Pokémon)." *"Now is the time to buy useful items." *"It seems somebody is coming over. I wonder if she overheard us..." *"(Pokémon)... The feeling I have with you is different from that I have experienced with other Pokémon. Do you feel something different too? I will grow stronger if we remain together. And you will too, (Pokémon)." *"(Pokémon)... Now I feel an even greater power when I am with you... Do you feel it too?" *"I will grow still stronger if we remain together. And you will too, (Pokémon)." *"Well. He that wants to flee can flee." *"Back, I see. And this is for me?" *"(Pokémon)... What's happening?" *"Hm... Interesting." *"Pah, (Pokémon)... Take good care of yourself." *"We are slowly finding allies for ourselves... But this is still not enough to resist the tides of history. Let's go, (Pokémon)!" *"It looks like we've found ourselves some allies... The Pokémon appear pleased as well." *"Fifty allies, now, is it? The Pokémon seem humored by this development too." *"Interesting. Very interesting. Let us investigate, (Pokémon)." *"Would please me to let people from other lands take a look at this..." *"Now is the time to scout for Warriors from other kingdoms. Let us go, (Pokémon)!" *"A fine opportunity to link." *"However... To link with that kind of Pokémon, you must first be able to get to (Kingdom)." *"Noise, from over there." *"Well, well. Quite a fitting start to the new year, I suppose. Isn't it, (Pokémon)?" *"It seems they appreciate what we are doing for them. The Pokémon seem pleased as well." *"You can sense everyone's anger... Even the Pokémon seem displeased." *"They shall not get their way. Let's show them what we've got. Come, (Pokémon)!" *"I will continue to use my strength in a way that befits a man like myself." *"I will remain totally devoted to the pursuit of wisdom." *"Well... Very good." *"This is a happy occasion, (Pokémon)." *"Which will it be?" *"I'll handle it." *"Okay. Leave it all to me." *"I see." *"We're off, (Pokémon)." *"Choose one, (Pokémon)." *"Well... Which will it be?" *"So, we begin." *"Fine." *"Good." *"Excellent!" *"Hm!" *"Well..." *"Very well..." *"Well, what will it be?" *"Hm, more junk... Well, no matter." *"I feel stronger..." *"This button, yes?" *"I am filled with a strange strength..." *"Ah... Excellent! I will show the world how strong I truly am!" *"I admire your strength. I think I'll appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I shall respond to your hard work and devotion." *"The strength of (Leader)'s army... Well, fine! We must fight them; there's nothing else for it." *"Pah... So this is the end for me, is it?" Category:Quotes